


news guy.

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Edit: WAIT I MENTIONED YUNHO ONCE YAY I'm sorry mingi hjsjdjekd:(, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, M/M, Pinching, Seongjoong and san/jongho are only implied tho, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Theres a belt, This was rushed, Whipping, forgot to add that one oops, kitten kink i guess?, lil bit of angst, not really tho, yes wooyoung jongho and seonghwa are strippers, yunho and mingi are not even mentioned im sorry:(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Wooyoung's little game gets a little out of hand, but everything's fine in the end because Yeosang can never stay mad at him for long.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66
Collections: Anonymous





	news guy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I wrote this instead of sleeping in a sugar rush anyway merry Christmas!!!!!!  
> Also I didn't proof read this and its BAD so I'm sorry kdksk.
> 
> ALSO, this was supposed to be part of a series but idk why I decided to post it?????????? Anyway this is Shitty. You have been warned.

Wooyoung knew it was probably a stupid idea, there was no use in having those kinds of thoughts.

Specially since Yeosang was the person Wooyoung loved the most in the whole universe.

Still, he couldn't help but think that Yeosang was going...soft. And don't misunderstand Wooyoung, he enjoyed slow, gentle yet passionate love making, just...not all the time.

There was something inside of him that begged to be treated roughly, used. Wooyoung wanted Yeosang to tie him up and cover his body with the bruises of his bites and the pressure of his hands. Wooyoung wanted to be shoved around, wanted to beg for Yeosang to stop when his body just couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be forced to use his safe word.

The opportunity presented itself one Friday, it was around nine and Wooyoung was in one of the huge closets upstairs, where the club had different rooms for staff and dancers, trying to decide if he should wear the leather white shorts or the school girl skirt.

"The shorts" said Jongho as he got in, taking a simple white shirt and black skinny jeans "they always make everyone's jaw drop to hell"

Wooyoung chuckled and hung the skirt back on its place "hey, do you think I can take these home for a night? Wanna see Sangie's reaction"

Jongho hummed, putting a hand under his chin “I think you can. I once took a skirt home to surprise San and forgot to put it back for a week. No one noticed" he finished with a shrug.

Wooyoung smirked. The shorts were a must, then.

Suddenly, Yeosang appeared behind Jongho.

"Those shorts look amazing on you" he whispered.

Wooyoung let out an ungodly screech as he walked past Jongho to throw himself at Yeosang.

"YeoYeo! You came!"

"Of course, wouldn't let you starve yourself to death" mumbled Yeosang, leaving a soft peck on Wooyoung's lips.

Wooyoung stumbled forward, trying to chase Yeosang's mouth, making his boyfriend chuckle.

See? That's the type of thing that made Wooyoung melt but crave for more.

Wooyoung pouted and dragged Yeosang to his make up table so they would be able to eat more comfortably.

"So, I bought your favorite soup and iced tea"

Wooyoung clapped excitedly and he began to take off his clothes to change them for his outfit for the night.

They ate mostly in silence and when they were done, Wooyoung started to do his make up.

"So, what were you and Jongho talking about?" Distractedly asked Yeosang as he played some game on his phone. Wooyoung could tell his boyfriend was just trying to start a conversation.

Wooyoung smirked "oh, you know...stuff"

That made Yeosang look up and lock his phone, shoving it into his pocket. "What kind of stuff, uh?"

Wooyoung had to actually make great effort to not to laugh and spill his plan.

"Stuff I only tell him. You know, best friends stuff" he mumbled as he pretended to focus on the highlighter he was applying to his cheekbones.

He saw Yeosang narrow his eyes for a fraction of a second. Wooyoung had successfully grabbed his boyfriend's curiosity.

"Like what?" Yeosang asked, voice low and so close to desperate it almost sent Wooyoung into a giggling fit. "I'm your boyfriend"

"Exactly. There's things I can't tell you" mumbled Wooyoung, turning around with a carefully schooled innocent face.

"I insist. I should know"

Yeosang was trying so hard to sound calm. Wooyoung took a deep breath to keep himself from cracking up.

"O-okay...we were just- just talking about this news guy. He's- he's hot" he stuttered out on purpose, looking down to appear shy.

Yeosang slowly moved forward, wrapping an arm around Wooyoung's waist and squeezing a bit. "Oh, yeah? How hot is he?" Whispered Yeosang, close to Wooyoung's face.

"Sangie...I really don't want you to get mad at me" Wooyoung circled his arms around Yeosang's neck, a pout on his lips.

"I'm not. Come on, tell me."

"W-well, Jongho likes that his shoulders are really broad and-"

"What do _you_ like about him?" Interrupted Yeosang.

"I- I like his smile. It's charming and cute"

God, this was totally made up. If San ever found out about this, Jongho was going to beat his ass.

"And- his hands. They are...uh, manly." He continued.

The hold on his waist suddenly tightened and a shiver ran down Wooyoung's spine.

Hands. Oops, touchy subject.

"Oh, yeah? Since when do you like this guy?"

Code red, code red.

Sangie was using That Voice.

It was dangerous territory and Wooyoung was risking his whole relationship. Was it really worth it? Just to get his brains fucked out of him?

Totally.

"Uh, maybe a week? More or less..."

"That's a lot...have you ever thought about him while I fuck you?"

Dangerous question. Wooyoung didn't say a word.

Apparently, that's a yes in Yeosang's book.

"Oh, you dirty little whore" whispered Yeosang, lifting his free hand to wrap it around Wooyoung's throat. He didn't squeeze, just kept it there "we'll fix this at home. Now, finish your make up."

It was unnerving how sweet and unbothered he sounded while saying that.

If asked, Wooyoung would gladly admit that he had missed being called 'dirty little whore' by Yeosang.

Wooyoung nodded, a blush creeping up his neck, heating his face. He applied lipstick and had enough time to give Yeosang a short kiss before he had to go.

Wooyoung thought that the first step of his plan had been a success.

-

Wooyoung could feel Yeosang's intense stare the whole night. He felt so paranoid that at some point he thought that Yeosang was spying on one of the private rooms were he danced for people.

Wooyoung would like to say that he didn't care that Yeosang stayed on the bar, so far from him and didn't hype up his performances like he would normally do. No. Nope. It didn't hurt at all.

Maybe he had gone a little too far? Maybe Yeosang was feeling bad and thinking that he should dump Wooyoung.

Wooyoung didn't know what exactly were his plans if his childhood best friend, now boyfriend, decided to leave.

The thought was devastating and Wooyoung couldn't be blamed for spending the rest of the night so into his own head that he didn't even notice a dude grabbing his ass, only seeing the way Jongho slapped the guy's hand away, glaring at him.

"The fact that he's wearing tight shorts doesn't give you the right to touch him, _asshole!_ "

The guy retreated, holding his hands up and looking utterly shocked at the tiny, buff boy's reaction. Wooyoung had half the mind to drag Jongho far away from there, not wanting the younger to start fight.

"Thank you!" he yelled on Jongho's ear.

"No problem! I'll keep an eye on you, okay?! And if I don't see stuff happening, just look for me, yeah? I'll fuck any dude up"

Wooyoung laughed, throwing his head back "okay, applesauce!"

When Wooyoung went back to offer drinks to people, he could always feel Yeosang's eyes on him. It was comforting and panic inducing at the same time.

Then he had to switch places with Seonghwa, who had the tiny designer boy following him like a lost puppy. Seonghwa was a really sweet guy, with a stage presence that made you think he was the devil himself. Wooyoung understood why the tiny man was so love struck and he found it cute.

He walked on stage, the lights were off and Wooyoung found himself a little nervous. This was a new choreography, after all and he didn't want to mess up, specially not if Yeosang was watching. He waved at a girl that was sitting on one of the closest tables. She always came and switched stages with him, never missing his performances. It was a cute detail and he was always grateful.

The music began, slow and Wooyoung couldn't focus on anything else than to deliver a perfect dance.

-

Wooyoung's shift was finally over, thank goodness, and he couldn't think about anything else that wasn't his favorite soup, bed and cuddles.

Yeosang was waiting for him outside of the bar.

"You didn't have to stay, Sangie. You have to work tomorrow..." Wooyoung mumbled, letting Yeosang take his backpack and latching to Yeosang's arm.

"I'll always stay, Wooyoung. I don't want you alone in the streets at five in the morning"

Wooyoung hummed and dropped his head to Yeosang's shoulder "Sangie, can we buy soup? The one I like?"

"Of course, Wooyoung"

And, yeah, Wooyoung was too tired to notice Yeosang's stoic voice or the way his lips were tightly shut and it's not like he found anything strange in Yeosang's behavior. Yeosang had helped him get in his pajamas after they ate and Wooyoung laid on their bed, his boyfriend's arms wrapped around him. There wasn't anything wrong, maybe Yeosang was just really tired?

Yeah, must be just that.

-

Wooyoung woke up just because he couldn't move.

He just couldn't. And as he regained consciousness, he noticed he was tied.

Panic rose up his throat, making him choke.

"Easy..." said a familiar voice, a warm breath hitting his ear "it's just me...do you want me to untie you?"

Yeosang.

Wooyoung was on their bed, Yeosang's comforting presence right next to him. Wooyoung felt safe again.

And so he shook his head.

"Words, kitten"

Wooyoung let out a whine, feeling his face heat up "I- don't untie me, hyung"

"Very good" said Yeosang, voice dripping with sweetness "now...I'm not gonna lie. I'm upset, kitten...and I think you need to be reminded of who you belong to"

Wooyoung shivered in anticipation of what was to come, hearing Yeosang moving around the room. He heard a bell.

His collar.

Wooyoung's collar was white, the leather felt nice on the skin of his neck and it had a single bell in the middle. Wooyoung could recognize the sound of his bell anywhere.

"Put the collar on me, hyung. I'll- I'll be good"

He felt the sting of a pinch on the skin of his hip, making him flinch.

"Don't talk unless I let you, kitten"

Damn Yeosang and his preference for pinching rather than spanking.

And just then, Wooyoung noticed he was very naked, laying on his stomach and his hands tied to the bed's headboard.

Wooyoung felt himself melt slowly as Yeosang's warm hands put the collar on his neck. It was a little loose. Yeosang always made sure to put it loose enough after Wooyoung almost choked for real and Yeosang's hands were not quite as fast as Wooyoung would have liked to take it off.

Wooyoung heaved a sigh of relief, Yeosang's hands lingering on the back of his neck. They were warm and Wooyoung felt like telling hyung to touch him and kiss his cheeks.

"Are you okay? Still want this?" Whispered Yeosang on his ear, voice so quiet, so low it made Wooyoung quiver.

"Yes, hyung. Just- please touch me" he whispered back, sounding desperate even to his own ears.

Yeosang hummed "Do you think kitten deserves to be touched?"

Wooyoung nodded quickly, turning his head to where he thought Yeosang might be "kitten's been good, I-"

"Wrong"

Wooyoung pressed his lips into a tight line "I- I'm sorry, if I did something bad, hyung, I-"

A hand rested against Wooyoung's cheek, moving slowly to cover his mouth. Yeosang shushed him gently.

"I'll be the one to decide once I see how sorry you really are" he paused "for now, just answer my questions"

Wooyoung whined quietly.

So hyung was in the mood to be distant and cold, talking down to him, but touching Wooyoung delicately, slow.

Wooyoung hated it. He wanted just one thing. Rough or soft, not for Yeosang to somehow mix the two of them. He groaned, the sound ending up turning into a moan.

"Do you remember what we talked about in the club, kitten?"

Wooyoung's breathing quickened. He had completely forgotten but he remembered, he understood now why Yeosang was being so cold. He understood why he was tied to their bed, naked.

This was his punishment. And Wooyoung, more than anyone, knew how serious Yeosang was with his punishments.

"Y-yes" he whispered, his voice breaking.

"Do you remember what you said? How handsome this news guy was?" Asked Yeosang, voice quiet and sweet, as if he was whispering words of love to Wooyoung's ear.

Fuck, he regretted ever opening his mouth. He regretted ever coming up with that stupid plan- he regretted ever acting up on that stupid fucking plan.

"Answer, kitten"

Yeosang's voice was quiet but it had a sharp edge, dangerous and Wooyoung had received enough punishments to know that it was not good.

There was no use in denying "Yes, I- I remember"

"I want you to list all the things that make him attractive to you in your head and tell me...I’ll go get my belt in the meantime"

Wooyoung's blood ran cold and he was too afraid to even breathe. That shit may earn him extra belt marks on his ass.

A hand caressed the small of his back for second, before the weight next to him on the bed disappeared.

Yeosang was back a couple of minutes later and even if Wooyoung couldn't see him, he could feel the way Yeosang's body was a little stiff.

"Safe word, kitten?"

"Bell" he whispered.

"Very good" praised Yeosang, running his hand up and down Wooyoung's back "number one"

It took a while for Wooyoung to understand that Yeosang wanted him to list the things he found attractive in the news guy. Hell, Wooyoung didn't even watch the news that much!

Fortunately, Yeosang just patiently waited for him to speak.

"He- he has broad shoulders?"

Wooyoung flinched as the belt made contact with his ass, harsh. If Yeosang kept using that amount of strength, Wooyoung was in for one hell of a ride.

"Two"

"He- I like his smile"

Wooyoung let out a whine as the belt once again made contact with his skin.

By number four, Wooyoung was already crying. He didn't even remember the face of this news guy, he should tell Yeosang this.

But no word would leave his mouth. Maybe he didn't want Yeosang to know. Maybe he wanted this. Maybe-

"I'm waiting, kitten" said Yeosang, voice rough and low "number five, now"

"He-" Wooyoung sobbed into whatever was covering his eyes "I- I like his m-manly hands and-"

The belt came down on the flesh of his ass cheeks twice, harder than before. Wooyoung yelped as he tried to squirm away or at least roll to lay on his back.

Yeosang was mad. He was really, really pissed.

"Stay right there, kitten" almost growled Yeosang "if you move again, this may not end so good for you"

A hand held him down, pushing him flush against the bed. Wooyoung noticed how hard he was and the friction was so little, it was so fucking painful.

By fifteen, Wooyoung's lower back was almost entirely numb and he was letting out little whimpers against his pillow. He had stopped giving reasons at number five, but Yeosang hadn't stopped.

"Alright, kitten. Do I need to know about anyone else? The delivery guy, some cute barista, or..?"

Wooyoung pushed himself up as best as he could, shaking his head, desperate to show Yeosang that no, he hadn't been looking at any other man that wasn't the one punishing him right that moment.

"I- I only- only look at- at hyung" he tried to say in between ragged breaths. He wasn't sure, though. He could be babbling nonsense.

Yeosang scoffed darkly and moved off the bed once again, making Wooyoung go stiff.

He came back, leaving some stuff on their nightstand. Suddenly the thing covering his eyes was off, making Wooyoung squint as he got used to the light that filtered through the curtains.

Wooyoung looked to his side and found Yeosang's face inches away from his.

He wasn't wearing any make up, his birthmark standing out in all its glory against his skin. Wooyoung felt a little comforted just by seeing his boyfriend's face.

Well, he would have been more comforted if Yeosang's eyes weren't so...cold.

Yeosang held Wooyoung's phone right in front of him, the screen showing a folder called 'Sangie♡', which was full of pictures and videos of Yeosang sleeping, scolding Wooyoung for leaving socks all over their apartment, the two of them almost burning the whole building...you know. Stuff to remember.

Wooyoung frowned. Why would Yeosang-

"What's your favorite photo of me?" Asked Yeosang, calm.

Wooyoung's frown only deepened but he complied. He did have a favorite photo of his boyfriend. It was the one that was his lock screen. The one Wooyoung managed to snap while Yeosang was petting Yunho's dog. He had a little smile on his face, gentle and amused. So precious, Wooyoung couldn't stop looking at it for weeks.

"The- the one where you're petting Yongie, where you're wearing that- that ugly christmas sweater" he managed to say, feeling the skin of his ass sting.

Yeosang hummed lowly and placed the phone down on the pillows. Wooyoung looked at him questioningly and Yeosang just moved his head in a way that he was looking down, at Yeosang's picture on the screen of his phone.

"If you look up from your phone, you'll wear your cock ring for a week. Understood, kitten?"

Wooyoung shivered at the thought and just nodded.

He yelped and tried to squirm away when he felt Yeosang pinch his left ass cheek. It hurt like mother fucking hell.

"Words, kitten"

"Y-yes, hyung"

Yeosang took something from the nightstand but Wooyoung couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the picture, even if he couldn't see much because of the tears gathering in them.

Wooyoung heard the sound of a cap popping off and smelt the familiar scent of Yeosang's favorite lube. Vanilla and chocolate. Overly sweet. And Wooyoung never liked it but, you know, Wooyoung would probably freaking eat it if Yeosang asked him to.

Wooyoung felt his entire body vibrate with a mix of excitement and a little bit of fear for what Yeosang was planning to do. He barely contained a whine as he felt the pressure of Yeosang's fingers on his rim.

Wooyoung continued to cry while looking down at Yeosang's picture. His neck started to hurt, his arms already numb and the skin of his lower back was on fire. Wooyoung didn't know if he didn't like it at all or liked it too much.

Wooyoung let out a yell as two fingers were pushed inside of him, uncomfortably and slowly stretching him open. Wooyoung felt Yeosang's slick fingers make scissor movements, then curling inside of him. He let out a sigh as the slight pain turned into pleasure and moved his hips to meet Yeosang's fingers.

Yeosang didn't waste any time and as soon as Wooyoung's pained whimpers turned into loud moans, he added two more fingers.

Wooyoung almost thought it would be too much for him and actually considered telling Yeosang to stop, but then Yeosang's fingers did _something_ inside of him, suddenly and constantly hitting a certain spot that had Wooyoung falling to his side as he gasped for air.

Yeosang's hands were quick to put him back to his previous position "do that again and you won't like what I'll do to you, kitten"

Wooyoung whined. He couldn't really help it, Yeosang's fingers made him feel like butter under the sun, made him feel like he was slowly falling apart. Wooyoung looked behind him to find Yeosang already looking at him.

Wooyoung gasped and was ready to apologize when he felt a hand on the back of his head, holding it down so he was back to looking at the screen of his phone. From the corner of his eyes he saw Yeosang grab something from the nightstand and just as he thought he was free of punishment-

He felt fingers grabbing the skin of his hip, twisting it painfully, making Wooyoung scream and squirm away.

"I guess you're really a bad kitten. Always disobeying, always breaking the rules. Brat."

And Yeosang's words were so full of...

Disappointment.

Wooyoung didn't like it one bit, and for a few seconds he pondered if it was really possible for him to feel so bad about those few words. He wondered if he was just being stupid or-

Wooyoung struggled against whatever had his hands tied and cried loudly.

"Bell! Bell! Hyung, bell!"

Yeosang was quick to untie him and even took his collar off, letting him lie down and rubbing his wrists and kissing his face.

Wooyoung covered his face in shame. He had used his safe word just because of Yeosang's tone and not because of all the other stuff?

"Hey, Woo" said his boyfriend, firmly taking a hold of his hands to move them off Wooyoung's face "please tell me if I hurt you"

Wooyoung nodded as more tears continued to fall, he didn't even bother to try and silence his sobs.

"I'm so sorry, baby. Did I pinch you too hard? Did I-"

"N-no, you- you said I'm bad! And- and you're disappointed of me!"

Yeosang was still for a moment, then kissed Wooyoung's cheeks and neck multiple times.

"I'm sorry. You're the best thing that happened to me" _kiss, kiss, kiss_ "and I'm in no way disappointed. I could never." whispered Yeosang "I love you. I'm so sorry, okay?"

Wooyoung pouted but nodded, accepting Yeosang's apology. Wooyoung knew Yeosang would never hurt him intentionally and maybe Wooyoung was just a little more sensitive than usual, as being called a 'brat' never really did anything but fuel his bratty attitude.

"O-okay...can- can I have my collar back?"

Yeosang looked surprised for a moment, before frowning "do you want to continue?"

Wooyoung nodded "I really want you, Sangie, just...don't talk to me like I'm really bad or I may have a breakdown"

Yeosang smiled down at him and kissed his cheek before landing a peck in Wooyoung's lips.

"Just one more thing, Woo..." Yeosang blushed slightly, not longer looking at Wooyoung in the eye "are you- do you really like the news guy?"

Wooyoung giggled and shook his head "this is so stupid, hyung! I'm so stupid!"

Yeosang only frowned I'm return.

"I wanted to make you jealous so you- uh, would be rough with me in bed? I don't even watch the news!"

Yeosang's blush deepened, making his entire face look like a huge tomato. "Make me jealous? Do you realize how scared I was? I know it's stupid but I- I really felt insecure, I felt small and-" Yeosang cut himself halfway through his sentence, looking down.

Realization made the little smile on Wooyoung's face drop and he felt new tears gathering in his eyes. Yeosang had felt bad, really bad. Had felt like he wasn't good enough for Wooyoung.

"Oh my god...I'm so sorry. It's all a lie, I don't even remember the guy's face, I- I only love you. I only look at you" Wooyoung rushed to say, cupping Yeosang's cheeks "I promise, I only like you, I don't even care about any other dude on this damn planet. I love you. Only you."

"...Really?"

"Yes! You're exactly my type. Princess face, but will make me fucking melt with a single touch? Yummy."

Yeosang snorted and then laughed and Wooyoung may have to correct himself. Yeosang didn't even have to touch him for him to melt.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have been so rough. I was just...a little bit angry? Well, I was very angry"

"To be fair, I wanted you to be a little rough and it wasn't that bad! Until...until you called me a bad kitten, dude. That shit hurt"

Yeosang hummed "so, you didn't use your safe word when I hit you fifteen times with my belt but you used it because I called you a bad kitten and a brat"

"Well, yeah" Wooyoung frowned "I'm sure that me saying I liked this guy's manly hands hurt you more than when I broke your nose two years ago"

"You've got a point. Also, it was an accident, right?"

"Of course. Why would I drop a whole bookshelf on your face on purpose?"

"You still haven't told me what the hell were you doing behind the bookshelf"

"Stuff. Now, would you please put my collar back on?"

Yeosang narrowed his eyes and didn't move.

Wooyoung wasn't about to tell him that he thought there was a secret door to a secret super cool room full of secret agent stuff.

Yeosang sighed "are you okay? Are you sure you want to continue?"

"Yes. I'm already all prepped, I'm not leaving this bed until you cum inside me"

"You dirty mouthed little piece of shit-"

Wooyoung pushed himself up, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Yeosang smiled and nodded slowly, reaching somewhere behind Wooyoung. Yeosang silently put the collar back on.

Wooyoung felt a little bit better already. Maybe they could go on with his punishment?

The soft look on Yeosang's eyes told him that, no, Yeosang wasn't going to punish him and remind him who's little whore he was, but promised some good old love making. Promised Yeosang's slow kisses, his gentle hands that made Wooyoung's body shiver and got his breath stuck on his throat.

And maybe Wooyoung was more than okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
